


All Of These Things And More

by AnnetheCatDetective



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Newt, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Canon, Service Top, Spanking, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, Trans Male Character, submissive Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann know each other better than anyone has ever known either of them... and that makes all the things they're about to do so right.</p><p>In which Newt wants it all, even the scary parts, and Hermann knows exactly what he wants-- and he definitely wants to see what Newt just bought for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Question of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user 8bitgoggles-- this spiraled just a bit out of control, and a short little thing turned into a couple of chapters, one of which doesn't even contain smut... 
> 
> Thanks to Izzy, who helped me with breaking out of my creative block so that I could join the K-Sci Prom in the first place, and to Glue, who helped me by letting me bounce around a lot of submissive Hermann thoughts and feels, which did help me with working out what really did need to be in this fic and what I could save and think about in future.

Newt has to remind himself when the conspicuously inconspicuous packages finally arrive, that to everyone else, it’s just a couple of very ordinary packages, that it’s most likely they’ll assume research journals-- at worst, non-perishable kaiju-related materials-- and that nobody has any idea what kind of a kinky sex life he has. Most people probably don’t assume he has a sex life at all, which he feels is a little unfair, but he doesn’t want to advertise anything personal when Hermann is such a private person, something he has an intimate understanding of. 

 

The Shatterdome has remained open, with Newt’s research changing in focus a little, now that long-term repairing of damage is finally more important than immediate defense. Hermann keeps himself up to date on breach monitoring, though no one working that detail can really be sure if a new breach would even open up near the one they’d collapsed. Mostly, though, Hermann is free to polish and publish all the furious research he’d done during the war, and to make a more leisurely examination of the nature of the breach and everything surrounding it. 

 

As much as Newt might stress out about his very personal mail being subject to so many eyes, he’s grateful for the status quo. It’s the most stress-free way for him and Hermann to live together, at least for the time being. After drifting together, not living together just didn’t feel like an option at all, and they already knew what it was like to spend years sharing a space, especially since towards the end of the war, they rarely returned to their own quarters for longer than absolutely necessary to keep them from dropping dead at work. In the Shatterdome, it was easy for Newt to just move himself into Hermann’s suite, into Hermann’s better bed and better bathroom. They didn’t need to talk about an apartment or a house or working around each other’s future careers, something their relationship had been far too new for, no matter how much being in each other’s heads might have accelerated some aspects of it.

 

Someday, he’s sure they’ll be ready. Maybe they’d skip the apartment altogether and just buy a house-- they haven’t much talked about what they’d do after the PPDC, but Newt hopes he can sway Hermann over to Boston, where there would be opportunities for either of them to pursue, either a position at a university or in a research lab-- or a university research lab, really. Newt was familiar with a few places that would make better use of Hermann’s skills than his own, just from following local scientific developments outside of his own field.

 

The important thing is what they are ready for. It might not be a financial commitment, but it’s a personal one, something they’d discussed a lot-- though the equipment is a surprise. Newt’s been nervous and elated since before he even started browsing for said equipment. 

 

It wasn’t a surprise, when Hermann brought up what he really wanted, in their relationship. Nothing could have surprised Newt after drifting together. It just wasn’t something he’d have expected, either. And it had taken a good deal of conversation, but even before reading up, Newt had known it just felt right. He might not have been well-versed in all of Hermann’s particular preferences, but on a gut level, everything about it felt right, and the initial kink-exploration had been fun. They’d read through some online sources and watched a few videos together, lounging in bed and holding hands, cuddled in close to be able to share a laptop screen while discussing the pros and cons of some piece of decorative rope bondage, or written list of tips and ideas. And of course they'd played around a little, even without any equipment-- there were plenty of things that no equipment was necessary to, and it made for a feeling of safety on those first forays.  


 

Hermann had been confident after Newt’s first, enthusiastic ‘yes’, in explaining what he wanted and what he didn’t, and what he really liked, and even though the whole point was for Newt to put on a show of being in charge of things, he’d been happy to ease Newt into the role as necessary-- which, for some things, Newt appreciates. He doesn’t want to fuck up any scene he’s never had any practice with, or make a misstep regarding Hermann’s personal web of turn-ons and turn-offs, some of which criss-cross rather delicately. But he doesn’t want to rely too much on Hermann walking him through what his role is, either. With all the talking they’ve done on it, and those brief, early scenes under their collective belt as a couple, he wants to be able to jump in and be what Hermann really needs, to be able to let go. Letting Hermann let go is a huge part of the whole point, and Hermann can’t let go if he has to hold Newt’s hand through it. 

 

With everything he knew in mind, Newt had done some shopping, and he hurries to get the packages back to their quarters so that he can look through it all and make sure everything is as it should be.

 

It’s more exciting than he’d anticipated, to finally get to pick up each piece and run his hands over it all, to just give hardware a little test tug here, or to assure himself of the feel of the materials used. He puts it all back into the biggest box before returning to the lab, doing his best to put what was waiting for them out of his head until they were off for the night. It isn't easy, when all he wants is to drag Hermann to bed and use every single thing...   



	2. A Question of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann's viewpoint chapter-- AKA, the longer, smuttier chapter.

Newt has been off since his lunch break-- enough that Hermann has noticed it, even with his own work keeping him occupied, but not in a way that worries him. It’s excited more than anxious, his smile is a genuine one, one that Hermann catches coming over him frequently, when he looks up just to make sure things are fine. 

 

Whatever it is, he assumes he’ll hear about it later. Newt isn’t exactly good at keeping secrets, especially when he’s excited. 

 

He’s not disappointed-- Newt mentions a surprise a couple of minutes before they’re due to take off for the night, bouncing, and Hermann decides that being a couple of minutes early won’t hurt. It’s  no longer the end of the world, after all. 

 

“May I see this surprise?” He asks, holding out a hand to Newt. Newt hurries over to take it, his grip firm, lifting Hermann’s hand like he’s about to escort his royal consort, and not his frumpy mathematician boyfriend. It suddenly occurs to Hermann what ‘surprise’ might mean, and he shivers. It feels like clear support for his hypothesis when Newt grins wolfishly at him in response.

 

“Yeah. I think you’d better. Um-- actually, can I run ahead and… like, make things nice?”

 

Hermann nods, and Newt squeezes his hand before letting him go, rushing off while Hermann shuts down his computers properly and takes a little time to turn out the lights. 

 

When he gets to their quarters, Depeche Mode is playing, Newt’s iPod sitting in the dock, and when Hermann comes close enough, he can see the name of the playlist Newt had selected is ‘Seduce Hermann Ds’. He’d laugh, because that detail is so ridiculously Newt, and he’s sure that hours went into selecting the musical backdrop for the night, knowing Newt, but somehow he doesn’t really feel like laughing. 

 

It’s nice, perhaps, to be reminded that Newt is Newt, no matter what, even if the reminder is unnecessary. He can give control up and be dominated and never have to worry, because Newt is… goofy, and earnest, and despite his occasional lapses in social behavior, thoughtful in some very weird ways. Trustworthy. Capable of doing all the things that Hermann craves, but more importantly, capable of picking up any pieces when he’s done. Things Hermann once thought impossible, when they had fallen out so long ago, that he now believes without question.

 

“I got you some presents. Stuff we can play with.” Newt coughs, doing his best not to let his nerves show, Hermann can tell. 

 

He doesn’t mind Newt being nervous-- it is new, to actually have real equipment, to do more than pin Hermann down with hands around his wrists or to spank him lightly with an open palm while he lies face-down and moans into his pillow. They’d talked about what they each found interesting, they’d looked at pictures, tutorials, discussed what Hermann’s limits were likely to be as far as physical comfort went-- and what types of discomfort were desirable versus which would make it difficult to function properly the next morning. And even if he’s nervous, Newt isn’t anxious-- Hermann knows what anxiety looks like on Newt, and this is merely a desire for an untested experiment to go as predicted. 

 

“Show me, please.” Hermann nods, waiting for Newt instead of peeking into the box.

 

“Okay-- Well, you can make a lot of decisions, about what we do with it all. These are just ideas at this stage, but… we talked about enough that I felt confident buying it. If we try something that doesn’t work out, that’s cool, or if you want something to be… like a special occasions thing. We’ll have it for special occasions, and we can decide together which things are for more regular use.” Newt smiles, relaxing a little bit with the first thing to come out of the box.

 

It’s a hank of cotton rope, dyed a deep blue, and he hands it over for Hermann to feel. It’s thick, and softer than any rope Hermann had handled before, and the thought of being trussed up, of looking like the beautiful end results he’d admired in photographs and video tutorials… it’s enticing, definitely. It doesn’t feel as nice as something silky, granted, but it won’t slip and tighten, which is more important, and the color is beautiful. He’d told Newt about picking up cheaper stuff at a hardware store, back in his university days, looking at pictures and trying to replicate some of the knots, looping it around his own thighs, tethering himself to his desk chair while he studied, if he knew he wouldn’t be discovered that way. This is a much nicer rope…

 

“We’ll experiment with this. Right now, I’ll be honest, I’m not comfortable with long-term rope bondage-- the ones I really liked the look of, it’d be hard on your joints to spend a couple hours that way. But if you have some ideas for things you think you could wear for a longer time, you just have to ask and I’ll tie you up. And we can still play around with me tying you up short-term, if you’re okay with the position. Or I can just do for you the stuff you used to do to take care of yourself, but… like, I can do your wrists, too.”

 

Hermann nods, smiling. Newt had been drawn to some of the more complicated or contorted ones, looking at pictures together, more interested in ropework that forced the wearer into position than the simple ropework harnesses… Hermann hadn’t minded that, when it came to merely looking at pictures together, he loves the look of them himself, but it’s true that some of them are just not feasible for him. The dragonfly sleeve, though, that had appealed to Newt, too, and Hermann is confident in his ability to spend a fair amount of time with his arms tied behind his back.

 

“Anyway, we don’t really need to use rope for all of that, outside of the stuff you really want to do with it, because I got…” Newt grins, drawing out the suspense as long as he can before pulling out a pair of cuffs. 

 

Hermann stops himself from reaching for them, drawing his hand back and looking to Newt for permission. It isn’t a formal scene-- at least, it isn’t yet-- but he finds himself seeking permission anyway. 

 

The bottom straps of the cuffs are two inches wide, black faux leather lined with thick black plush fabric, and the top straps are bright silver. Each has a big shiny ring, and a locking buckle, and just the thought of eventually being padlocked into them has Hermann’s breath quickening. The thought of something hooking them together, or hooking them to something else, is equally exciting, and Newt closes Hermann’s hands around one cuff before giving the ring a tug, grinning. 

 

“You like that? Because I could leave you in these babies all day… Take a Saturday to ourselves sometime, maybe? Get you all… geared up. Make you sit here and wait for me while I go on a food run instead of taking them off you? I mean-- I’m just assuming you don’t want to wear obvious fetish gear out in the hallways, but like… We can figure out a day collar situation that works for you if that’s something you ever decide you’re interested in.”

 

“That might be.” Hermann nods, swallowing. “Thank you. I-- I would definitely prefer to wait for you to come back, if we were… if we did that.”

 

“Sweet. Well, I can tie you to the bed while I’m here to watch over you, but if I left to pick up food, I’m sure you could be a good boy and hold still for me without being tied down to anything.” Newt’s grin is as broad and bright as Hermann has ever seen it. He pulls out a harness next, in glittering black and silver PVC, holding it up to Hermann’s chest. “You can try this on, too, if you’re into it. It was kind of an impulse buy, I know we didn’t discuss how much gear you’d be into beyond the, like, restriction stuff. But I can hook your cuffs to it, so it’s not like it isn’t useful for restraint purposes… And it matched, like, two other things, so…”

 

“How much did you buy?” Hermann laughs, surprised and delighed and slightly overwhelmed. “You shouldn’t have-- I-- You’ll spoil me.”

 

“Yup. I get to, right? Like, that’s the kind of Dom I am, I’m gonna spoil you. Oh-- okay, here’s one of them…”

 

Newt pulls out another harness, the black glitter PVC accented with a navy-and-silver glitter PVC, and this one is not for Hermann’s chest. He feels his face heat, which a part of him thinks is a ridiculous reaction to have when it serves the same function as the harness he’d already owned before he and Newt got together.

 

“I picked the glitter ones because they made me think of space and space makes me think of you. And if it’s not as comfortable as your Rode-Oh, we don’t have to use it, but…” Newt shrugs, and all that he'd really had to say was ‘space’.

 

“I’ll still wear it. At least for special occasions.” Hermann nods, running his fingertips over one strap. “You… you would want me to? When we’re in a scene?”

 

“Well… if we’re making a scene about me taking what I want, I like getting fucked.” Newt shrugs. “Plus, I mean… I guess if I wanted to play with edging you, all it takes is not using something with a vibrating bullet tucked into the base and not helping you finish off after, I dunno… Plus, I could tie you to the bed on your back and ride you, which feels like a position of power to me. Like, who’s Dom and who’s sub has nothing to do with whose ass gets fucked, in my mind.”

 

Hermann nods, following Newt’s reasoning. It might not be the kind of scene he’d fantasized about, but he sees the appeal. Watching Newt pick out a toy and fit it into the harness, lying there in self-imposed helplessness while Newt strapped the harness onto him-- or not-so-self-imposed, if Newt was going to tie him down, though he supposes it’s all self-imposed in a sense, since it’s his decision to be helpless in the first place. How would the harness’ straps lie against him? Would they bite in at all, would they offer any delicious teasing of their own? He’s not sure how this one will sit, if the base of the toy and the mooring around it will make much contact with his cock or if it will be slightly off-- how hard would it be to get off from wearing the harness alone, and having Newt ride him?

 

Newt shows off a blindfold next-- possibly it was intended as a sleep mask, Hermann isn’t sure. It’s a bit cute, for a blindfold, unless ‘cute’ is the purpose. It’s got a slight cat face shape to it, with little ears at the top, which verges on being cuter than Hermann would opt for, but the fabric is a swirling galaxy print, with a couple of little silver star-shaped studs accenting it, and the lining is dark and cool and satiny, and maybe it’s not too-too cute…

 

“I did want to play with sensory deprivation.” He smiles, turning it over in his hands. “So this is to match the space harnesses?”

 

“Oh, uh, no-- Well, yeah, I mean, there was a definite ‘space’ theme to everything. But that’s not the third matching piece. Which… Again, if you want this to be special occasion, just for play purposes, that’s totally cool. It doesn’t need to mean anything you’re not ready for. Like, if later you decide you want to have a formal, um, collaring, then I’d get you a new one then, or...”

 

The collar that Newt pulls out is crafted from the same dark glitter PVC, a ring at the front, and there’s a silver star hanging from it on a short, delicate length of chain. 

 

It’s beautiful-- it’s a little overwhelming. Maybe it would be best to say it’s only for play, for now, but Hermann can’t imagine replacing it with anything more ‘real’.

 

“I don’t really want a _ceremony_ …” He says slowly, reaching out to touch the star. “But I love it. And… it can gain a new meaning in time. I’ve-- I know what I’m about, Newton, I’ve known about this side of me for a very long time and I’ve explored it, but I have never been… formally collared. It was never something I thought seriously about… especially when work became-- I want to wear this. For you, and for myself, it’s beautiful and I do love it, it’s so much nicer than… than anything I’ve ever had, as kink goes. And you are so much nicer. I’d like to have more time to think about what it  _ can _ mean. But I don’t want to spend that time waiting, or making you wait, to enjoy using it for play. It’s just a bit much all at once…”

 

“I get that.” Newt nods, tugging Hermann into a soft kiss. “Okay. For now, I’ll put it on you when we want to use it for added bondage fun, for how it looks or how it feels or for how we can use it to attach to the cuffs or a lead-- I didn’t get one, but I can if you want one, or we can use the rope with it. And we’ll see how comfortable we are with the whole deal. Look… I’m not as experienced as you are with some of these kinks, but I know what I’m about, too. I’m about you. I’m about us. I’m kind of about a few things that surprised me a little at first, and I’m about a few other things that first got into my head before we met, but mostly I’m about this.” He gestures between them. “And this only works if we’re both cool with everything. So first we’ll test some stuff out. And then… maybe instead of, like, a formal collaring, when you decide you want it to mean something more than just a toy, I’ll get that star engraved.”

 

Hermann shivers and nods, biting back on the impulse to suggest that Newt just get him engraved instead. That isn’t a suggestion to throw out carelessly, and he can feel the gifts and the talk of using them going to his head, in a way that makes him feel like he’s not sober enough to seriously discuss doing something physically permanent to himself. 

 

It’s not the first time he’s had the thought-- after drifting, the phantom memories of the buzz of the tattoo gun against his skin had left him with the desire to try it for himself, and he’d forcibly put the idea out of his mind because he didn’t have a single thought on the subject that wasn’t wrapped up in Newt. It was too early to think about getting a relationship-related tattoo, it still is-- he’s not sure if there’s ever a time when that could be considered wise. But then, he and Newt are different, they’ve been in each other’s brains. He still wouldn’t do something foolhardy, like rush himself off to a tattoo parlor based on someone else’s ink addiction, or get his boyfriend’s name on his ass. But he doesn’t discount the possibility of something personal and evocative, someday. He’s a romantic in spite of the maths against it-- he thinks he’s in this for the long haul, and if he didn’t, he wouldn’t bother being in it at all. He isn’t just along for a bit of fun with Newt, he’s looking forward to forever. But there’s romantic and there’s optimistic, and then there’s doing something stupid and scaring off your significant other.

 

Someday, though. He’s sure Newt would like the idea. Even if it wasn’t a name, Newt could take him to someplace reputable and hold his hand through it, and handle the tattoo aftercare. 

 

A date, Hermann thinks. By the time he’s ready to commit to a tattoo, he’s sure he’ll have several personally important dates to choose between. But he thinks he’d like for it to be a number.

 

“So… do you want to play, tonight?” Newt asks, breaking him out of his reverie. 

“Very much.” Hermann nods. He can’t think of a time he’d felt more prepared to offer himself. They’d done all of their ‘contract writing’ before those early, equipment-less scenes, there’s no reason not to just barrel on ahead, with a partner who knows what Hermann’s preferences are, and how he gets when he’s in a scene-- even a not-too-intense one.

“Okay. If you need to stop…?”

“Red.”

Newt smiles, gives a little return nod. “If you need to slow down?”

“Yellow.”

“Good. And if I ask how you’re doing and everything’s a go?”

“Green, Newton, for goodness sake, I think I’ve done more of this than you have.” He rolls his eyes, but glances back to Newt, to be chastised for speaking out of turn in-scene. 

It takes Newt a moment to catch on, but he delivers a quick, light pinch once he does. 

“Sorry, I thought we were in, like, opening negotiations.” He whispers. “I didn’t know you were considering things, like, started. Or do I not apologize to you for that? Okay, wait, start over.” He laughs. “Okay. Starting now, I’m the boss and what I say goes, so…”

Newt moves some of the things over, dropping down to sit on the bed, and making Hermann wait for the order to come. Newt certainly takes his time, eyes raking up and down over Hermann’s body, and he makes a show of leaning back, stretching out, licking his lips… The wait can’t possibly be as long as it feels for Hermann, and he’s on the verge of demanding to know what it is that he’s supposed to do, even if speaking up will mean some form of punishment. 

“Strip.” Newt commands, just before Hermann can open his mouth. 

He’s already drawn in the breath, and it comes out in a rush, shaky. He pulls his sweater vest off first, and then fumbles with the buttons of his shirt, and all the while Newt watches him with lascivious interest. It makes Hermann feel good-- it makes him feel transformed. His clothes are not sexy at all, they’re baggy and old-fashioned and well-worn, they don’t say ‘strip tease’, they have always been a combination of comfortable based on his physical difficulties, and strategic. They were clothes that said ‘adult’, and ‘academic’, and ‘male’, and most importantly, they were clothes that never invited anyone to stare at him-- except, perhaps, to critique his fashion sense. They made him invisible in the right ways. They made him look exactly like what everyone thought a mathematician should be. 

Newt watches him like he’s an object of lust, and it’s incredible. It’s attention the likes of which he is used to not courting, and if it was anyone else, he would probably avoid it, but it’s Newt. Newt already knows what Hermann has under his clothes, and Newt is all for it, just as Newt is all for what Hermann is like inside his brain, as Newt is all for Hermann, for all the hidden truths of Hermann, physical and otherwise. But he looks at him strip as though this is his first time seeing it all, and every revelation is a delight.

Hermann removes his trousers next, and when Newt beckons him forward with one crooked finger, Hermann steps in, to be within reach. 

“My turn.” Newt grins, getting to his feet to pull Hermann into a kiss, before sliding his undershirt up, then off. 

In the lab, under so many layers, the tight-fitting undershirt is all that Hermann really needs. He runs into so few people on an average day, and certainly no one who looks very hard at his body. He’d sometimes relied on a sports bra, during the last years of the war, when he couldn’t trust that he would be able to return to his quarters and get out of his binder at the end of the day, and he does still have the binder, should he ever need it, but between the lack of company beyond Newt, the easy camouflage of an extra sweater and jacket, and the fact that he simply has more confidence than he’d had as a younger man, he rarely bothers.

It’s not as if he ever had all that much to hide away, and while he’d once hated what he does have with a passion, it seems less important now. He’d seen gender divergence and presentation come along way in his lifetime, and he has Newt, who has always treated him as himself. Newt, who’d known about Hermann being trans since their letters, and who had never been anything but accepting and supportive-- even during the worst of their animosity, Newt was never anything but that, when it came to Hermann’s sex.

Newt isn’t the reason for Hermann’s changed attitude towards his own body, but he doesn’t hurt things, either-- Newt is the reason Hermann feels comfortable being sexual, without hiding parts of himself away or taking them off the table. Another partner might have been allowed to see him naked, but barred from touching his chest, he might have not wanted even to be looked at for very long… with Newt, Hermann has no worries. 

The drift is some of it. Their years of knowing each other is some of it. This dynamic, the newest thing of all, is some of it as well. Hermann just knows what Newt feels about him, and he knows how Newt thinks of him-- and he knows that Newt has experienced Hermann’s own concept of himself. 

He lets Newt kiss his way down the center of his chest without a moment of angst, shivering with pleasure as Newt sits down and continues to kiss that path down his belly. 

His briefs go next, slowly, and Newt sets Hermann’s packer aside carefully before working a bright love bite onto one hip. The packer may not be necessary, as far as presentation goes, with trousers as loose as Hermann’s, but he likes the weight of having it there, likes feeling it. And he likes when Newt takes a moment out of stripping him just to handle it carefully. Even when it isn’t done as a show, to be arousing, even when it’s merely Newt taking the care to place it where it won’t be knocked to the floor and kicked under the bed, just that makes Hermann feel warm. It’s care taken, because Newt knows which of Hermann’s soft packers is his favorite, but wouldn’t let him lose even his least favorite in a moment of passion. It’s care taken because Newt loves Hermann. 

Newt’s teeth scrape against Hermann’s hip, his tongue laves over the spot he’d sucked color into, and Hermann’s hand moves reflexively to bury in Newt’s hair.

Newt had not told him that he could, but then, the infraction is what they both wanted. An excuse to bring in the new toys.

“Did I say you could use your hands?” Newt chuckles darkly, his voice lower than usual, sweet. Hermann can feel a rush of something, and it’s not quite arousal. It isn’t floating in subspace yet, but it could be, soon.

“No, Sir.” Hermann takes a deep breath, waiting for a light smack or a pinch, or an order. The things that came in their first few scenes, when he ‘needed punishing’.

“I don’t know if I can trust you to not use your hands without permission, Hermann…” Newt purrs, and when he gets to his feet, he’s holding the cuffs, dangling them out.

Hermann’s arms are up, his wrists offered forward before he can even give any thought to it, and Newt rewards his quick compliance with a little kiss to the inside of each wrist, before the cuffs are buckled into place around his wrists. 

They feel even better than he’d thought, the thick plush lining soft and warm, keeping them from feeling too loose even with how carefully Newt had measured the free space to keep them from cutting off any circulation.

Newt loops the rope through the rings on the cuffs, one at a time, passing the rope behind Hermann’s back between doing the left and the right, before tightening his hold, drawing Hermann’s arms back, wrists behind him, the rope making for a nice lead to keep a grip on.

He sits back down and goes back to teasing, with further love bites to Hermann’s hips, working his way in and down, until Hermann starts to feel unsteady on his feet. With his wrists bound behind him, he can’t grab onto anything to support himself, but Newt moves him down onto the bed before he can call a yellow light, carefully getting the pillows propped up around him so that he can lie comfortably on his front, easier than lying on his back if not as comfortable as lying on his side.

“Were you good today?” Newt asks, running a hand down his back.

“I-- I think so?”

“You think so, or you know so?”

“I… I don’t know?” Hermann whines. This is new-- he’d always assumed Newt would tell him whether or not he was good, being quizzed on it had never entered into the equation.

“Well, Hermann, how am I supposed to reward you if I don’t know you deserve it? Or punish you?” Newt presses, and Hermann shivers. “To be on the safe side, I guess I should just do both.”

It isn’t a question, but Hermann nods anyway, just in case. 

The spanking is familiar. The spanking is good-- he loves the sound of Newt’s hand hitting his flesh, the way it echoes against the walls of their quarters, the sharpness and loudness of it so much greater than the force of each blow would suggest. And the echoing, the echoing making it seem so much more, making it hard to hear other small noises, and hard to anticipate a rhythm.

He suspects Newt has rhythms in mind when he does it, and he assumes that, with music playing, Newt is smacking him to the beat, or the melody, but the part of his brain that would dedicate itself to figuring these things out for sure is out to lunch once Newt starts. 

There’s one pillow under his hips, to make him all the more accessible for a good spanking, but the real benefit of it as far as Hermann is concerned is how easy it is to grind down against it, his cock growing stiff, and when Newt notices him getting himself off, he earns an extra sharp smack, and then-- best of all-- Newt leans in and closes his teeth on the roundest part of one cheek. He doesn’t bite down all that hard, but it’s enough to send Hermann flying.

There’s a kiss to soothe the bite, before Newt unloops the rope so that Hermann’s arms can fall to his sides, lax.

“I have one more present… for a good boy.” Newt coos, kissing the back of Hermann’s neck as he digs one-handed through the box, for the one thing he hadn’t pulled out before.

He slips the blindfold onto Hermann first, with absolutely no resistance-- Hermann has even stopped trying to get off against the pillow. The bite had edged him over, and arousal is no longer a driving factor for him, it’s only about the feelings Newt gives him.

Something soft brushes down his back, almost like the fake fur lining his cuffs, and he barely squirms at the first light passes, even though they tickle, relaxing when the next few strokes are firmer. It’s like petting some soft animal in reverse, having that feeling travel down his back, and then the backs of his thighs, before finally stroking his ass-- a particular contrast to the spanking and the biting.

Newt’s voice is there the whole time, soft and low in the cozy darkness that the blindfold provides, praise and reassurance in words Hermann is less and less able to follow. 

“I don’t think we’re going to get around to playing with anything else tonight.” Newt chuckles at last, and Hermann can’t even be disappointed. They’ll work their way up to all of it-- they have the time. 

There’s something else, murmured, and then his name, until he manages to answer with a soft, quizzical hum.

“I asked if I could get off.” Newt chuckles again. “Can I come on you?”

Even though sex is no longer on Hermann’s mind, he likes that thought. He likes knowing Newt is aroused, and he wants Newt to have a good time, and he loves the thought of being marked.

“Green.” He sighs.

There’s more praise in his ear after that, between low, breathy grunts and moans, and then he feels the hot, wet splatter of Newt’s release against his ass and thigh. Newt leaving the bed, everything cold for a moment before there’s a warm washcloth, the smell of cocoa butter drowning out the smell of sex as Newt massages lotion all down his back before focusing on his backside. His thighs as well. 

He’s tucked in for a nap, and at some point the music stops-- Hermann doesn’t even think about dinner until Newt is waking him up and waving a takeaway container under his nose, and his stomach responds ravenously to the smell of it.

“You’re so good.” Newt praises, stroking Hermann’s hair and feeding him every bite. “You’re so, so good for me… My turn to take care of you, babe, how’s dinner? Someday I’m going to rent us a weekend in one of those extended stay hotels, okay? With a little kitchen. I’m gonna cook for you, just for you, so you can have a real, homemade meal to thank you for being so good… I’m going to run you hot baths in a real tub. That’s what I want to do. And I’m going to massage you until you’re jelly.”

“You did that part.” Hermann smiles. He still feels fuzzy and floaty, and Newt’s attention is more than welcome-- as is not having to handle chopsticks.

“You were already jelly.” Newt laughs. “I like taking care of you. Doing things for you. And I get why you don’t want that every day… I respect that, just like I respect you. But… Someday I mean it, you know, I’m gonna arrange a weekend, and I’m going to spend it just taking care of you. That’s what gets me off even more than fancy rope stuff and cuffs and spanking.”

“But you like the spanking…?”

“Yeah. I like the spanking. I love the biting.” Newt grins. “You’re something else, when I take you there, and I’m into it. And I want to do more of all of it, and I want to try the new harness out, and I want to get way good at bondage. But I also want to just feed you and bathe you and make you feel good... I want both. I want it all.”

“I like that, both.” Hermann nods, cuddles in. “... I want to wear my collar tonight, can I?”

The scene is technically over, and Newt could say no, Newt could say that he’s had enough and needs to come down… Hermann is as prepared as he can make himself for the possibility of that rejection, tells himself it doesn’t mean Newt is rejecting him just because he sometimes needs to reject an idea.

But instead, Newt carefully sets the food aside long enough to buckle the collar into place, kissing the end of Hermann’s nose once he’s done.

“We have all weekend.” 

“Mm, is it the weekend? It’s Thursday…” Hermann’s brow furrows.

“We saved the world, Hermann, we make our own weird schedules, we can take a three-day weekend. How about… you wear your collar, and I just start taking care of you right now? We might not have our own kitchen, but we can still eat. And we might not have a bathtub, but we’ve got a built-in bench in the shower and a detachable showerhead… And I can definitely massage you, and tuck you in, and tie you up all over again tomorrow. We’ll talk about it more in the morning… we don’t have to do all that stuff all at once, we can parcel it out, okay? But you can wear your collar to bed. You’ve earned it.”

  
Hermann doesn’t know if they will need to renegotiate in the morning or not, but having the option is sweet, and being collared, however informally it may be for now, is sweeter.


End file.
